Uma Viagem para Relembrar
by CaH-chan
Summary: Kagome é louca por qualquer história que envolva o Japão feudal. Ela recebe a oportunidade de ir a um museu e lá encontra InuYasha.Antes que possa perceber, vê-se apaixonada por ele. Porém, sugem vários obstáculos....inukag e Mirosan
1. Capítulo I

> Nota: gente, a história é inu/kag mas o inu soh deve aparecer nos próximos capítulos. Eu queria que ele aparecesse logo, mas não vai dar não. Não ixkeçaum de comentar viu?!  
  
Uma Viagem para Relembrar Por cac-chan  
  
Capítulo 01 – Saudades de voc  
  
Ela era uma jovem de seus 16 anos. Tinha longos cabelos negros como a noite que lhe iam até a cintura. Seus olhos, azuis como as águas do oceano. Não eram poucos os homens que se viam hipnotizados por aqueles olhos e pelo corpo bem modelado que possuía. Porém, ela era leal ao dono de seu coração, Houjo.  
  
Morava no Japão, com sua mãe, seu avô e seu irmão, Souta.  
  
Era fascinada por história e, ao contrário da maioria dos jovens, adorava museus, principalmente se a história fosse sobre o Japão feudal. Era simplesmente fascinada! Todas aquelas lendas, youkais, sacerdotisas e tudo mais, era deslumbrante. Porém, ao contrário da matéria que tanto amava, chegava a ter pesadelos com matemática, apesar de costumar a passar nas provas, com a ajuda de Houjo.  
  
Seu nome era Kagome Higurashi.  
  
-Kagome!!! Acorda!!  
  
-Só mais cinco minutinhos, mãe. – respondeu a garota sonolenta.  
  
-KAGOME!!! – gritava a senhora Higurashi. Vendo que não conseguira acordá-la, sacudiu-a. Mas a tentativa também foi em vão. – Pelo amor de Deus!! ACORDA!!! Sua aula começa em 10 minutos!!!  
  
-O QUÊ?! – disser ela, pulando da cama. – Será que ninguém é capaz de me acordar nessa casa?!  
  
-Pra isso serve o despertador, mas eu acho que ele não é suficiente....  
  
-Mãe, vai preparando meu café da manhã enquanto eu troco de roupa, não vai dar tempo de tomar banho!  
  
- Tá, apesar do seu café da manhã já estar pronto a meia hora.... – disse a senhora Higurashi, saindo do quarto e deixando a filha sozinha.  
  
Kagome não perdeu tempo em despir-se, colocar o uniforme da escola e descer.  
  
-Mana, hoje eu vou na frente tá? É que eu vou acabar me atrasando, desculpa por não te esperar.  
  
-Tudo bem, Souta. Você já devia ter ido. Tchau. – disse a garota, enquanto engolia em pé um copo de suco de laranja e pegava um pãozinho para comer no caminho e sai atrás de Souta.  
  
Ela ainda teve tempo de vê-lo virando a esquina com dois amigos. Ficou algum tempo olhando para na direção que o garoto havia seguido, até que se deu conta de que horas eram. "Tudo bem, já perdi a primeira aula mesmo. Pra que correr?". Continuou seu caminho com calma, de modo que chegou na escola 20 minutos antes de que o sinal soasse, dando início à segunda aula. Foi em seu armário e pegou os livros de que precisaria naquele dia. Quando ia fechá-lo, ouviu uma voz conhecida, porém, não a ouvia há uma semana.  
  
-Higurashi!! Nossa, que saudade que eu estava de você!  
  
-Oi Houjo. Como foram os jogos em Tókio?  
  
-"timos. Ganhamos.  
  
-Que bom!  
  
-Higurashi eu senti muita, mas muita saudade sua mesmo. – disse ele, abraçando-a pela cintura, porém não trazendo o corpo da garota para perto do seu por causa dos livros.  
  
-Houjo...  
  
-Hum...  
  
- A gente tá namorando e eu não entendo porque você continua me chamando pelo sobrenome.  
  
- É que...  
  
-Por que você não me chama de Kagome?  
  
-Bom se você prefere que eu te chame de Kagome, é de Kagome que eu te chamarei. – disse ele, arrancando dela um sorriso satisfeito.  
  
-'Brigad... – ela ia dizer algo, mas Houjo a calou com um beijo cheio de saudades, afeto e amor.  
  
-HOUJO! CADÊ O LIVRO QUE VOCÊ DISSE QUE IA BUSCAR NA BIBLIOTECA?! CREIO QUE ELE NÃO SE CHAMA HIGURASHI! – ouviu-se o grito do professor, seguido pela risada de alunos, fazendo o casal se separar.  
  
-Já vou pegar, professor. Higu...quer dizer, Kagome, me desculpe, mas eu tenho que ir.  
  
-Tudo bem. Eu percebi...  
  
-Tchau – disse ele, beijando levemente os lábios da garota e, logo em seguida, correndo em direção à biblioteca.  
  
Kagome sentou-se em um banco perto dali e esperou que o sinal tocasse. "Pelo menos é o último dia de aula antes das férias". Viu Houjo voltando com um livro na mãos e mandando-lhe um beijo, não podendo dá-lo de perto, pois o professor estava na porta, a esperá-lo. Assim que a porta da sala fechou-se, com Houjo dentro, o sinal tocou.  
  
Ela arrumou pegou seu fichário e seus livros e foi para a sala de aula.  
  
As aulas passaram rápido e tiveram mais despedidas do que matérias.  
  
TRIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM  
  
Ouviu-se o soar do glorioso sinal, sinalizando o fim das aulas.  
  
-Ebaaa!!!! – gritou Kagome e saindo da sala, sendo surpreendida por Houjo, que a estava esperando no corredor, em frente a sua sala com Yuka, Eri e Ayumi.  
  
-Oie!!!!!!!! – disseram os quatro, ao ver a garota de olhos azuis sair da sala.  
  
-Oi pessoal. Tudo bem? – respondeu Kagome, educadamente.  
  
-Claro, Kagome, mesmo eu ainda estando morto de saudades de você. Quer ajuda com os livros? – perguntou seu namorado. Era evidente, pelo tom de sua voz, que o garoto queria ficar sozinho com a namorada.  
  
-Não, Houjo, brigada. E vocês meninas, como estão?  
  
-Bem. – responderam Yuka e Ayumi.  
  
-Eu to ótima Kagome, a gente finalmente tá de férias e... – começou Eri, antes de ser interrompida.  
  
-Kagome, quer almoçar comigo no fast food ali da esquina? – disse Houjo.  
  
-Claro. - respondeu ela, sorrindo.  
  
-Nós também vamos! – anunciou Eri.  
  
-ERI!!! – gritaram Ayumi e Yuka, perplexa com a falta de percepção da garota.  
  
-Que é?! – respondeu a garota, ingênua, antes de ter a boca tampada por dois pares de mãos e ser puxada para trás enquanto a dona das mãos em sua boca anunciavam:  
  
-Kagome, Houjo, nós já vamos. Tchau.  
  
-Vamos lá no seu armário Kagome – falou Houjo, após a saída das 3 amigas.  
  
-Uhum. – dito e feito. Kagome foi até o armário e retirou deste tudo que havia lá dentro (gente n iskeçaum q era u últimu dia d aula). – Houjo, será que poderíamos passar lá em casa primeiro pra deixar toda essa tralha aqui?  
  
-Sem problemas. Deixa eu te ajudar. – disse ele, pegando metade dos livros que estavam nos braços dela antes que ela pudesse fazer ou falar qualquer coisa.  
  
-'Brigada.  
  
O caminho até a casa de Kagome foi silencioso. Caminhavam um ao lado do outro e ambos mortos de saudades um do outro. Porém, não sabiam como começar a conversa. Ao chegarem, Kagome subiu até seu quarto, no templo Higurashi e jogou tudo em cima de sua cama, enquanto Houjo esperava na sala.  
  
-Houjo, eu falei que era melhor você esperar lá em baixo. Eu me sinto tão mal por te fazer subir isso tudo...  
  
-E eu me sinto tão bem por estar perto de você...  
  
-Houjo, para! Isso é sério! Já imaginou se um dia você tiver uma câimbra na perna enquanto você tá subindo, cair rolando e parar na rua e for atropelado?!?  
  
-Você exagera demais, sabia?  
  
-Nem vem. Pode acontecer.  
  
-Vamos?  
  
-Claro.  
  
Desceram as escadas em silencio, porém ao chegar ao chão, ela recomeçou:  
  
-Porque só eu posso ter uma câimbra, cair rolando e ser atropelado? Será que isso não poderia acontecer com você?!  
  
-Claro que não aconteceria comigo! Eu morei aqui a minha vida toda! Eu subo e desço essas escadas praticamente desde que eu nasci!!!  
  
-E eu subo aqui todo dia desde que nós começamos a namorar, ou seja, há seis meses. Isso dá 183 dias e 366 vezes, isso nos dias que eu só subi e desci uma vez. Mas pode acrescentar mais umas 68 vezes ou mais de vezes quando a gente saiu depois da escola....  
  
-Tá, chega!  
  
-Há, e mais as vezes que eu vinha te trazer presentes quando a gente ainda não namorava.Acho que dá mais ou menos umas 500 vezes....  
  
-Que saco! PARA!! Sem matemática durante as férias, ok?  
  
-Tá bom... - disse ele, com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto. – Chegamos! Nossa, o tempo voa quando eu estou com você hein? – perguntou ele, arrancando-lhe um sorriso envergonhado.  
  
Eles sentaram-se em uma mesa, pediram um suco cada um e um sanduíche, já que não estavam com muita fome.  
  
-Kagome, eu tenho uma coisa pra te contar...– começou ele sério, deixando Kagome preocupada. Continua...  
  
Oi minna! A ai? Gostaram? Comentem c n eu nunca vou saber ne!!Por favor mandem reviews. Eu queria mandar um beijaum e um abraxu mt ixpecial p a Amanda-chan. Minha miguxa q mi ensinou a postar fics aqui e que me deu o endereço do site. Ela tb escreve, e eu recomendo a fic dela. É muito boa. Chama-se amor é para sempre. Eu tb to escrevendo outra fic, só q eh sobre Sakura Card Captor. O nome dela eh O Retorno das Cartas Sakura. Bjaum p tds vxs e n eskeçaum de mandar de mandar REVIEWS hein!!  
  
Bjuxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Capítulo II

Uma Viagem para Relembrar Por cac-chan  
  
Capítulo 02 – A Promessa  
  
Eles sentaram-se em uma mesa, pediram um suco cada um e um sanduíche, já que não estavam com muita fome.  
  
-Kagome, eu tenho uma coisa pra te contar...– começou ele sério, deixando Kagome preocupada.  
  
-.... – ela não conseguia encontrar palavras para expor seus pensamentos.  
  
-Aconteceu durante a viagem e eu não pude evitar...  
  
-.... – ela não conseguia mais nem saber o que pensar. Ela nunca fora de ter ciúmes ou de pensar que ele poderia tê-la traído, porém a situação não lhe dava alternativa. Ela estava entrando em pânico. Tinha que falar algo – Houjo, você realmente seria capaz de fazer isso? De me trair? Como você pôde? Você disse que me amava... – começou ela, enquanto uma lágrima solitária rolava pelo seu rosto.  
  
-O que?! – perguntou ele, surpreso, não conseguindo acreditar no que estava vendo e ouvindo. Parou para pensar no que tinha dito e pensou também no silencio dela. Ele realmente lhe dera motivos para isso, mesmo não percebendo ou querendo. – Kagome, não, eu te amo muito! Eu NUNCA te trairia. Se alguém fizesse isso seria a pessoa mais burra do mundo. Você, de todas as muitas pessoas existentes na face da terra, é a melhor de todas. A MELHOR! E eu te amo demais! – disse ele, inclinando-se e dando lhe um beijo.  
  
-Houjo.... – sussurrou ela quando eles se separaram. Ele secou a lágrima ele escorria pelo rosto dela.  
  
-O que eu estava querendo te dizer é que na viagem, como prêmio, eu ganhei duas passagens para uma cidade cheia de museus. Tem um que é inteirinho só sobre o Japão Feudal e....  
  
-Houjo, eu não acredito!!!  
  
-Minha mãe queria muito ir...  
  
-Tudo bem, eu entendo – disse ela, desanimada.  
  
-...mais eu falei pra ela que queria levar você, afinal já esta chegando seu aniversário não é? Então eu gostaria que você encarasse isso como um presente de aniversário.  
  
-AHHHHHHH – gritou Kagome, enrubescendo ao perceber que chamara a atenção de todos na lanchonete. – Te amo Houjo!  
  
-Eu sabia que você ia adorar! – disse ele, deixando a meio envergonhada. – Mas tem um probleminha.....  
  
-Não deve ser nada demais...  
  
-É que...que........é....... – disse ele, corando – eu tentei mas......... tem que ser lá..... ai não deu e .....  
  
-Não deu o que? O que você tentou?!  
  
-É que ..... só deu pra conseguir......um.....quar-quarto ....de......ca- casal........ – disse ele, ficando mais vermelho que o ketchup, que estava em cima da mesa.  
  
- Houjo, eu ainda não estou acreditando....É sério mesmo?!  
  
-Uhum. Quer dizer que você.....você... realmente concorda ....... em...do-dormir no....no mesmo....quarto ....que.....que eu?! – disse ele, ainda mais é que é possível, não conseguindo esconder sua felicidade.  
  
-Ai Houjo!! Claro que não ne?! Mas isso a gente resolve lá na hora. – disse ela, desatenta, fitando a janela sem perceber nem se quer que ele, a poucos instantes atrás, estava tão animado e agora, era simplesmente um Houjo muito abatido.  
  
-Ah.....claro – disse ele, abaixando a cabeça e fitando o chão.  
  
-Até que em fim... - disse ela, fazendo-o pensar: "Ela queria que eu ficasse triste?!" – a comida chegou!!!  
  
-Ah, claro...  
  
-Porque....você tá assim? – disse a garota, entre mordidas, finalmente se tocando de que havia alguma coisa errada com ele.  
  
-Assim como?  
  
-Meio triste  
  
-Eu não...estou meio triste. – disse ele, também entre mordidas. "Eu não estou meio triste, eu estou é completamente desapontado, mesmo eu já sabendo que ela nunca aceitaria..... Burro fui eu, de alimentar falsas esperanças..."  
  
-Claro que está!!! Houjo, eu te conheço a tempo suficiente para ter, no mínimo, certeza absoluta disso. Que que aconteceu? Foi algo que eu disse...  
  
-Não ...  
  
-... ou o seu sanduíche que está ruim?  
  
-Que?! Meu sanduíche? É, ele tá horrível! Acho que o presuto está estragado.  
  
-Troca comigo. – disse ela, com um sorriso meigo, depositando a metade de seu sanduíche que ela não havia comido e quando ela ia pegar o dele...  
  
-NÃO!!! Não precisa!  
  
-Não tem problema, eu não estou com muita fome mesmo.... além do mais, é o mínimo que eu posso fazer. Você está me dando uma viagem fantástica de aniversário!! Tem noção do quanto isso significa pra mim?  
  
-Claro, mas eu posso voltar atrás....  
  
- Você não faria isso, faria?  
  
-Se você não pegar agora esse sanduíche do meu prato e comer ele.... é, eu acho que eu faria.... – disse ele, fazendo-a rir e pegar o sanduíche.  
  
Ela comeu rápido, enquanto ele, que não havia tocado no sanduíche depois daquilo para não estragar sua farsa, estava pagando a conta.  
  
-Houjo, eu nem sei como te agradecer por tudo isso. É maravilhoso!! – disse ela, quando eles já estavam na calçada, do lado de fora da lanchonete.  
  
-Eu sei – disse ele, enlaçando-a pela cintura.  
  
-Ah é? – disse ela, retribuindo o abraço e abraçando a nuca dele – Me mostra como.  
  
-Com prazer. – disse ele, beijando-a apaixonadamente, como não fazia a uma semana. Separaram-se depois com seus pulmões gritando por ar – Você pode prometer nunca me abandonar...  
  
-Eu não seria capaz....  
  
-Promete?  
  
-Uhum. Prometo – disse ela, sendo novamente beijada.  
  
Finalmente chegaram as escadas do templo Higurashi. Kagome não queria fazer Houjo subir, mas ele disse que ainda tinha que lhe explicar sobre a viagem. Eles subiram e ele a conduziu até um banco ao lado da árvore sagrada.  
  
-Nosso vôo decola amanhã as 9 horas da manhã. Durma cedo para não se atrasar.....  
  
-Não garanto nada. Não sei nem se vou conseguir dormir hoje....  
  
- Nos encontramos as 8 no aeroporto, certo?  
  
-CLARO!!!!!! – disse ela, pulando no pescoço dele e abraçando com força.  
  
- Eu fico tão feliz de te ver assim.. – disse ele, retribuindo o abraço e beijando-a novamente.  
  
-Mana, já chegou? – era Souta, abrindo a porta, fazendo o casal se separar.  
  
-Já Souta. Já tô indo. – ela abraçou Houjo mais uma vez – Tchau, até amanhã.  
  
- Tchau... quer que eu passe aqui pra te pegar?  
  
-Não, tudo bem. Te encontro amanhã as 8 na porta do aeroporto.  
  
-Certo, tchau. – despediu-se ele, beijando levemente os lábios dela.  
  
Kagome entrou em casa saltitante, o que chamou a atenção de todos. Souta logo entendeu a razão.  
  
-Mana, você está tão feliz assim só porque as aulas acabaram? Achei que você gostasse da escola....  
  
-Eu gosto Souta, mas vocês não vão adivinhar o que aconteceu. – disse ela, para sua mãe, seu avô e seu irmão.  
  
-Conta logo, Kagome – falou sua mãe.  
  
-Eles vão dar aula de religião na sua escola? – perguntou o avô, arrancando uma risada gostosa da neta.  
  
-Deus me livre vovô!!'  
  
-O que foi então mana?  
  
-O Houjo vai me dar o melhor presente de todos!!!  
  
- Melhor do que aquele colar de ouro com o brinco que ele te deu no ano passado? – perguntou o avô de Kagome – E que aquele relógio com brilhantes no ano retrasado?! Melhor que...  
  
-Tá vovô! Melhor que tudo isso!! Ele vai me levar amanhã de manhã para uma cidade cheia de museus!! Tem um inteirinho só sobre o Japão Feudal!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
--' - gota geral.  
  
-Que foi? Não me olhem assim....  
  
-Sem ouro, prata ou pérolas?! – perguntou o avô, decepcionado.  
  
-O vôo sai as 9. Combinei de me encontrar com ele amanhã as 8 no aeroporto – disse ela, ignorando o comentário do avô. – Agora eu vou arrumar as malas!!! – terminou a garota, subindo a escada. Já estava na metade da escada quando..  
  
-Kagome, eu não acho que seja uma boa idéia... – falou a senhora Higurashi, fazendo a filha estacar onde estava e virar-se para a mãe com o olhar de piedade.  
  
-Mas mãe...  
  
-Kagome, eu acho melhor você ligar para o Houjo e dizer que você não vai poder ir....  
  
- 0.0 – Kagome não conseguia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Esperava que seu avô talvez relutasse um pouco, mas nunca imaginou que sua mãe o fizesse. Sempre achou que seria ela quem lhe daria a maior força.  
  
-Kagome, não quero que me leve a mal, mas não acho uma boa idéia você passar seu aniversário longe da família e .....  
  
- Mãe, eu não acredito!!! É uma oportunidade única!!  
  
- É minha filha, como Kagome diz, é uma oportunidade única. Deixe a garota viver. – disse o avô de Kagome  
  
- Mas pai... está certo Kagome, pode ir... – disse a sra Higurashi. Kagome pulou da escada, deu um beijo bem dado na face da mãe e subiu para fazer a mala.  
  
- Miroku!! Para de passar a mão na Sango! Foi bem feito!!! - disse um rapaz de olhos dourados (sentado ao lado do corredor nas três cadeiras seguidas do avião) para seu amigo (sentado no meio) com uma marca vermelha no rosto.  
  
- Não enche InuYasha!! Vai dizer que nunca fez isso com a Kikyou?!  
  
-Claro que não!! Eu não sou pervertido como você!! E ela é EX – namorada!!  
  
-Ah é.... esqueci que ela t.....  
  
-Calado!! Já disse que não é para você falar sobre isso!! – disse InuYasha, dando um soco na cabeça de Miroku.  
  
-Sangozinha, me protege...? – implorou Miroku.  
  
-Claro que não, foi merecido! Por falar nisso..... InuYasha, troca de lugar com o Miroku?!  
  
-Tudo bem... Vamos Miroku!! Levanta!  
  
-Tá, tudo bem, só não me bate de novo! – murmurou Miroku, passando a mão na cabeça onde, agora, havia um galo.  
  
-Deve ter sido muito difícil para você né InuYasha...  
  
-Foi Sango. Ela era a pessoa que eu mais confiava e a única que amei. Mas aquela vadia da Kikyou nunca me amou...  
  
-Eu só quero que saiba que eu sou sua amiga e voce pode desabafar comigo, mesmo eu sendo mulher... Tem coisas que não tem outro modo. Se você não desabafa, fica com o pensamento pesado e tudo mais...  
  
-Brigado Sango. Mas uma coisa eu aprendi com isso...  
  
-O que?  
  
-Amar não vale a pena....  
  
-É claro que vale InuYasha!!  
  
-Não, não vale. São bons os dias quando se fica perto da pessoa amada. Mas depois não vale a pena descobrir que ela não te ama e te trai todo maldito dia...  
  
-Isso não acontece com todo mundo. Você só escolheu a pessoa errada... eu bem que tentei te avisar...  
  
- "Isso não acontece com todo mundo".. é claro que acontece! Principalmente após o casamento, eu imagino. É impossível amar a mesma pessoa a vida inteira....  
  
-Claro que não! Como pode pensar isso de um sentimento tão nobre como o amor?!  
  
-Feh! Isso é tudo bobagem. Não vou correr esse risco de novo. Nunca mais vou me apaixonar.... Te dou minha palavra, Sango, nunca mais...  
  
-AAHHHHHHH – ouviu-se o grito da aeromoça, que passava ao lado da cadeira em que Miroku estava sentado agora. – Seu pervertido!!!!!! – disse a mulher, bufando de raiva e virando uma das bandejas de comida que entregava em cima da cabeça do monge.  
  
-De novo não.. – sussurrou sango, triste, fitando os pés. – Ele não muda nunca...  
  
-Fica quieto Miroku! Faz assim. Fica no lugar da Sango, na janela, eu fico no meio e a Sango no corredor. Seu monge desprezível!  
  
-Ah Inu.. Não fica assim não..  
  
-E NUNCA MAIS ME CHAME DE INU !!!!! – gritou InuYasha, ficando de pé, furioso, atraindo a atenção de todos para si.  
  
- Fica quieto InuYasha! – exclamou Sango, puxando-o pela calça. – Senta logo!  
  
-De monge você não tem nada, Miroku!! – resmungou InuYasha.  
  
Passaram-se dois dias desde o pior dia da vida do hanyou.......  
  
........:Flash Back:.......  
  
InuYasha caminhava pelas ruas junto a Sango e Miroku, porem, Miroku passara mais uma vez sua mão boba onde não devia e eles estavam em um discussão acerrada, sem ligar para o rapaz de cabelos prateados ao seu lado. Eram nove e meia da manhã e o trio havia acabado de tomar o café da manhã. Neste instante, passavam em frente a uma floricultura.  
  
-Ei, casal apaixonado – disse InuYasha, atraindo a atenção dos dois, que imediatamente coraram e pararam de andar.  
  
-CASAL APAIXONADO?!?!?! - gritou Sango, tentando conter a vontade quase incontrolável de dar um tapa na cara de InuYasha.  
  
-Não seria má idéia, não é Sangozinha? – perguntou Miroku, chegando mais perto da garota.  
  
-Sai de perto de mim, hentai! – disse Sango, empurrando-o.  
  
-GENTE! Esperem aqui tá? Eu vou comprar umas flores para a Kikyou.  
  
-Para a Kikyou?!?!! Depois não vai falar que nos somos "o casal apaixonado". Eu não me apaixonaria por um MONGE PERVERTIDO!!  
  
-Mas Sangozinha...  
  
-Sango, pelo menos eu admito que amo a Kikyou. – disse, InuYasha, calmamente, enquanto entrava na floricultura.  
  
Sango e Miroku, pálidos diante da declaração de amor de InuYasha. Ele não se declarava tão fácil assim. Normalmente, dizia mentiras e mais mentiras sobre como odiava as pessoas, que na verdade amava, mas envergonhava-se de admitir. Descidiram segui-lo.  
  
-InuYasha, quantas vezes eu vou ter que te dizer?! Você está cego de amor. Não vê que esta mulher é uma bruxa! – começou Sango, tentando convencer o amigo.  
  
-Eu a odeio InuYasha.  
  
-E eu devia me assustar com isso Miroku? Normalmente você adora as mulheres....  
  
-Kikyou é diferente...  
  
-É por isso que eu gosto dela, baka.  
  
-Baka é a vovozinha. Kikyou é diferente no sentido de que ela não é... como eu posso dizer.... uma boa influencia?  
  
-Miroku, que tal: Ela não vai te fazer bem, alguma coisa me diz que não".InuYasha, acredite em nós. Só queremos o teu bem. Somos teus amigos.  
  
-Boa!!  
  
-Feh! – resmungou InuYasha, já saindo da loja com um buquê de rosas vermelhas nas mãos. – Digam o que quiserem, eu vou para a casa dela!  
  
Sango e Miroku não responderam, apenas correram para o carro de Miroku que correu o máximo que pode até a casa de kikyou. Como InuYasha também estava de carro, não conseguiram manter muita duita distância, mas o suficiente para dar uma espiada antes dele chegar lá. Chegando lá, foram rastejando até a janela de Kikyou. Se fossem pegos, InuYasha os esfolariam vivos, por isso, todo o cuidado era pouco. Lentamente levantaram a cabeça. Ambos não sabiam o que fazer diante da cena. Estavam pálidos. Então, ouviram o barulho de um carro chegando. Olharam para trás, com medo do que viriam. InuYasha já saltava do carro.  
  
-O que vocês dois estão fazendo ai? – perguntou o recém-chegado, indo ao encontro dos amigos com as rosas na mão. "Que estranho. Essa janela é do quarto da Kikyou... Será que eles estavam espionando-a?!"  
  
- Na-nada Inu....Yasha. Apenas fi-fique onde es-está ok? – Pedia Sango, já tremula.  
  
-Porque? O que vocês estão escondendo. – ele aproximava-se cada vez mais. Quase podia ver o que havia dentro da janela.  
  
-Nós....(glup)..? Como pode achar que nós, seusd amigos esconderíamos algo de você?! – Miroku tentava, em vão, ser convincentes.  
  
-Porque vocês estão páli... – InuYasha repentinamente parou de falar ao ver a cena dentro da janela.  
  
Kikyou, debaixo das cobertas, abraçada a Naraku, seu antigo "inimigo". Desde a faculdade, nunca se deram se bem. Toda vez que se encontravam, brigavam. A roupa dos dois jogadas aos pés da cama. Era de mais para ele. Não agüentava. Sentiu uma onda de fúria tomar conta de seu ser.Foi até a porta e derrubou-a no chão. Foi bufando e quebrando tudo que encontrava pelo caminho até o quarto da garota. Esta, encontrava-se sentada, com o lençol cobrindo-lhe os seios e com Narak , também já acordado, porém ainda abraçado a ela.  
  
-COMO OUSA!?! – perguntou InuYasha, sentindo o sangue ferver. – VADIA!!  
  
- Inu, eu posso esplicar....  
  
- Senhor InuYasha para você. E quanto à sua explicação fajuta, não tenho o dia inteiro e para ouvir baboseiras de VAGABUNDAS! – disse ele, enquanto amassava e estragava o máximo possível as flores em suas mãos.  
  
-Quer dizer que....que acabou...? – perguntou Kikyou, fingindo tristeza.  
  
- O que você acha? – revidou frio, jogando o resto dos talos das flores no chão com violência.  
  
- Eu espero que não. Não quero terminar com você..  
  
-CÍNICA! Devia ter pensado nisso antes de dormir com ele e não precisa se preocupar em terminar comigo....  
  
- Que bom que entendeu InuYasha – disse ela, enrolando-se no lençol, levantando-se e aproximando-se do furioso rapaz em pé na frente de sua cama, na clara intenção de beijá-lo.  
  
-... Eu termino com você!!  
  
-Você não seria capaz..... – disse ela, abraçando-o.  
  
- Já fui – revidou, ainda frio, empurrando-a e fazendo com que caísse em cima de Naraku. - ou você esperava que eu visse você dormindo justo com Naraku e dissesse: Ai Kikyou pode me trair quando quiser e ainda mais com esse baka ai. Eu sou realmente muito imbecil de ter te amado....  
  
-Sinto muito se você é um perdedor... – disse Naraku, pela primeira vez desde a entrada do outro na casa, beijando a garota em seu colo.  
  
InuYasha não conseguiu se conter.Foi até ele e deu-lhe um soco, fazendo este cair desacordado.  
  
-INUYASHA!!! – Kikyou apavorara-se – quer saber a verdade no final das contas?! Eu NUNCA te amei!! Você nunca passou de diversão! – confessou ela, correndo ao encontro do outro, que estava inerte.  
  
Aquelas palavras tiveram o efeito de mil bombas no coração de InuYasha. " Nunca mais vou amar novamente." Foi pensando isso que perdeu o controle pela terceira vez naquela noite e deu um tapa na cara da ex-namorada, saindo da casa em seguida.  
  
oieeee!! Td bom com td mundo?! Bom comigo tah.....espero q com vcs tb....hehehehe. Disculpa a demora... Mas vcs gostaram?! Mandem reviews, por favor....e brigadu pelas reviews ( pra quem mando do cap 01) fiquei mt felizzzzz.  
  
Respondendo as reviews que o povo MT D mandou (aquela bem paga pau, mas dexa quieto) :  
  
Amanda-chan: oieee miga!!!!!!!!!!!!! Td boum?! Eu n to exagenradu n qnd digo q vc eh LINDA, INTELIGENTE, ESPERTA: resumindo, vc eh PERFEITA!! Heheheh !!!! Brigadu pelo elogio! Sua fic tb tah 10. T AMU MTTTTTTTTTTTT MANDYOKA!!!!!!! Bjuxxxx Ps: talvez eu possa voltar a entra no MSN por causa da minha nota de ing [ 9.5 ] !!!!!!!!! TO MT FELIX!!  
  
Dark-Sofy: oie! Blz? Sim, eu sou miga da manda-chan, sim. Nós estudamos no msm colégio, na msm sala e ela eh 1 das minhas melhores migas.=] E n precisa c preocupa qnt ao Houjo. Isso logo logo vai mudar. Vc soh vai ter q agüentar eli 1 pokinhu. Hehehehe Bjuxxx [ixperu q vc tenha gostadu e BRIGADAUM PELA REVIEW!!! AMEI!!] =  
  
Lo-Kagome: OIee! Brigada pela review. Mas o q vc quis dizer qnd disse q era pra mim ter cuidado pra n desvia?! Bjuxx  
  
Bjux  
  
E n eskeçaum as reviews.. hehehe  
  
Cac-chan 


	3. Capítulo III

**Uma Viagem para Relembrar**

**Por cac-chan**

**Capitulo 03**

-MANAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! – gritou Souta, correndo ao encontro da irmã, que ainda estava dormindo e abraçando seu corpo sonolento com força.

-Aiaiai Souta! Me deixa dormir.... – dizia ela, livrando-se do abraço do irmão e encolhendo-se sob as cobertas.

-Mana, eu estou tão feliz de saber que você não vai mais viajar!!!! Ai a gente pode brincar juntos o dia inteiro....

-Quem disse que eu não vou mais viajar?! – perguntou ela, finalmente abrindo os olhos.

-Ninguem. Eu que deduzi!!

-E como você deduziu?!

-Foi fácil. Considerando que faltam dez minutos para as 8 e você ainda está dormindo, .... não precisa ser um gênio para descobrir!!

-10 PARA AS 8?!?!?!? – Kagome pulou da cama e empurrou o irmão para fora. Jogou o pijama no armário e vestiu a primeira roupa que encontrou. Foi ao banheiro, lavou o rosto, escovou os dentes e pos a escova de dentes dentro da mala.

Pegou suas 3 malas e desceu.

-Mae! Porque você não me acordou??

-Eu te acordei.... Você disse que dormiria só mais 5 minutos e depois ia tomar banho....

- MAE!! Eu vou perder a viagem!!! – gritou ela, preparando um sanduíche e saindo. Mas logo voltou.

-Cade o vovô?

- ¬¬' Está te esperando lá fora, Kagome.

- Certo tchau!! Ah! Tem mais uma coisinha..... alguém pode me ajudar com as malas??

-Souta, vai ajudar sua irmã!!

-Mas...

-Vai enquanto eu preparo seu café...

-Tá bom.... – concordou, mesmo sendo contra a sua vontade.

Eles desceram as escadas que ficavam na frente do templo Higurashi ( Kagome com 2 malas e Souta com 1 ) enquanto conversavam. Logo chegaram ao carro. Kagome deu um beijo em Souta e entrou no carro.

- Achei que não ia mais, Kagome....

-Eu não perderia essa viagem por nada na minha vida! Sinto que algo especial acontecerá. Algo que vai mudar minha vida para sempre....

-Voce e suas previsões loucas...

-Eu não faço previsões!

-Entao porque fala essas coisas??

-É só o que eu sinto que pode acontecer...

-Igual naquela vez que você disse sentir que faria sol o verão inteiro e nós viajamos, só que nevou o mês todo.

-Quer fazer o favor de não me relembrar isso?! -

-Como quiser.... – passaram um tempo calados até que o senhor Higurashi voltou a falar. – Chegamos!

-Até que enfim!! Tchau vovô!

-Tchau. – despediu-se o velho, ao ver Kagome dirigir-se para o salão de embarque. – Não esqueça as malas....

-Ah eh... – disse ela, voltando e retirando sua bagagem do carro. – Tchau.

-Tchau. Divirta-se. Quer que eu vá com você até o portão de embarque?

-Não precisa vovô. Eu já estou atrasada... Tchau!! – disse após pegar as malas e dar um beijo na bochecha do velho. Pegou a bagagem e seguiu adiante, não demorando muito para achar Houjo no meio da multidão.

-Olá Higurashi. Achei que você não vinha mais....

-


End file.
